Shouichirou Kizaki
Shouichirou Kizaki is the President of the Japan's Hero Association and father to Rio Kizaki and widowed husband to Orie. Appearance Shouichirou has medium length black hair with a grey streak on the right and left side of his head with a mustache. He wears a black suit with black shoes. When not wearing his suit he is revealed to be actually very muscular, to the point Rio was shocked by this revelation. He also has two large scars on his left shoulder that Big Mama stated he got from fighting a bear. Personality He has a strict and serious personality for both his job as the President of the Hero Association, as well towards his daughter Rio. He is also completely against the idea of her to ever get a hero's license, despite how strongly she wishes to be one. Though this is later revealed to be because he has already lost his best friend and his wife to heroism, and did not want to lose his daughter. History Not much is known about his past, aside from the fact that he, Crea's parents and grandfather were all involved in the project (or S Project ) that created Shiningman. Due to some yet-unexplained event, Tongo Mizushima and his wife die, with Shouichirou being heavily involved somehow, and eventually creating the Hero Association. Crea eventually founded Jackal to oppose it. There seems to be some hidden agenda in the Hero's Association as Shouichirou has a secret room in his house that he does not allow anyone to enter, not even his daughter. After discussing the events after the Hero Killers debacle with Kreios, Shouichirou learns that Crea leads the Jackal Organization and that Ratman has the S Gene. Apparently, he knows the reason why Crea would hate him. After Rio and her self-defense instructor petition him to allow Rio to have a Hero License, Shouichirou consents on the condition that Rio defeat him in a match. As they are about to spar, he tells his daughter about the fact that he had almost been selected to become Shiningman. He also mentioned that two good friends of his had died due to heroics, along with Rio's mother, which could indicate Crea's parents. This could mean that they were once good friends with each other. Plot First Crimes Arc Shouichirou arrives the next day after Ratman broke into his house, and leaked the Hero Info. He then puts out an arrest warrant for him. Hero Awards Arc He takes part in the awards ceremonies and directs the rescue operations during the hotel fire. Normal Life Arc He rescinds the arrest warrant for Ratman after Ankaiser is severely injured. He sends out Kreios to investigate Ratman. After being told that Ratman is not a serious threat and may hold the S Gene, he decides to leave Ratman be for the time being and keep him under close observation. Unchain Arc Later, he is told about the expenses of the bio-science department. After listening to Takaki's report, he has Takaki take care of it. Days later, he calls Shuto and tells him that Rio hasn't come home since yesterday. He then calls in six heroes to secretly look for his daughter. Later, he recieves a report about the hero killers are attacking. When the hero killers are stopped and RIo is returned, He is then glad that Rio is safe. Post-Unchain Arc Rio's physical trainer Billy is about to leave for America to go see his wife for an important operation. He begs to Shouichirou to allow his daughter to receive a Hero's License after praising her skills, determination and moral character. Rio's father decides to give his daughter a chance to prove herself and tells her that if she can defeat him in a match, she would get her license. During the match, Shouichirou reveals that he was almost chosen to become Shiningman and was actually quite fit with expertise in several martial arts. Despite Rio using all of her techniques, including her Finishing Move, the Rio Carnival, she still loses in the end. However, Shouichirou decides that his daughter has earned the right to become a hero and explains why he was so reluctant in the past. He tells Rio that he had lost his wife, (Rio's mother) and a good friend due to heroics and didn't want to lose her as well. He made her promise for her not to die before he does. Rematch Arc With ANK Securities filing for bankruptcy, (due to its president being arrested for tax evasion), Ankaiser finds himself in danger of having to give up his A-Rank License and all the benefits with it, which includes paying for his sick mother's continual medical care. Wanting to take care of unfinished business before he retired, Ankaiser publicly issues a challenge to Ratman for a rematch. This does not please Shouichirou as he wanted to keep the existence of Ratman a secret and he even calls Ankaiser an idiot for prematurely bringing Ratman to the public's attention. Hero Booster Arc Shouichirou and Hijiri become concerned as heroes ranking from D to B start going berserk and attacking the public. For Rio's father, this is one of the worst things to happen to the Hero Association, as they would be unable to completely cover this up with the media. Though Kreios requests to be sent out to stop the chaos, Shouichirou decides to hold him in reserve and let the other heroes deal with the situation. He then closely monitors his daughter's progress as she makes her debut as a Hero. As with the Hero Killer incident, the Association is unable to deal with the chaos and is again saved by the actions of the Jackal Society. Crea and Gengo Mizushima are able to develop the antidote to the Hero Booster Program and is able to stop the madness. In this case however, the Association is unable to cover all the activities of the berserk heroes. Shouichirou decided that it was time to confront Jackal and goes to their formally secret base, accompanied by Kreios. Shouichirou gets a very cold encounter with Crea as he finds himself staring down the barrel of a gun. At the same time, Rio and Shuto are able to get into the secret room at his mansion and finds out about the truth concerning Shiningman, the S Gene and Shuto's involvement. Fortunately for Rio's father, he was saved from being shot with Mirea's interference and is given a chance to explain himself during the S Project and the deaths of Tongo Mizushima and his wife. In the end, he begs for Crea's forgiveness and this results in a tentative truce between Jackal and the Hero Association. It isn't until a short time later that Shouichirou learns the true identity of Ratman. He is doubly shocked to learn that IS-KA also had the S Gene and was the one who caused the chaos during the Hero Booster incident. During a meeting between Jackal and the Association on what to do about the renegade, he and the others are attacked by forces hired by IS-KA to flush Ratman out. Abilities Shouichirou is actually quite fit and had been a candidate to become Shiningman. He has been revealed to be a 4th dan in karate, a black belt in judo and a 5th dan in kendo. Relationships Mr. and Mrs. Mizushima Shouichirou was heavily involved with Crea and Mirea's parents during the original S Project and all clues seem to indicate that they were very close friends. The event that led to their deaths and what role he played a part in has yet to be explained. Rio Kizaki Rio is his daughter. Rio wants to be a hero, but he won't let her. He says that he will never give her a Hero's License. However he does deeply care about her, as when she didn't return one night she called her friends personally for help and had the Heroes look for her. It is later revealed he doesn't want to give her a License is because he doesn't want her to put herself into dangerous situations, as he claims he has already lost a friend and his wife to such. This is most likely referring to the events of the S Project.After sparring with her and making her promise not to die before he does, he finally relents and gives her a License. Takaki Takaki was Shouichirou's assistant. They shared all the news about the Hero's Association. However, after the Unchain Arc, Shouichirou was shocked at his assistant and Dr. Teramishi's betrayal. Teramishi Since Dr. Teramishi was one of the members involved with the S Project, it is unknown how he managed to get hired by the Hero Association and become head of its Bio-Department, considering he was fired by Tongo Mizushima because of his immoral experimentation. Either Shouichirou was unaware of that fact, or he was unaware that Teramishi was even working for him, perhaps being hired under an assumed name. Crea Mizushima Since he and Crea's parents were involved in the original Shiningman Project, Shouichirou probably knows of the reason why her parents had died. In a conversation with Kreios, he learns of her connections with Jackal and Ratman, and states that Crea has a good reason to 'hate his guts,' which is directly linked to his involvement with the death of her parents. Currently, he and Crea have agreed to a tentative truce between their organizations. Ankaiser Shouichirou met Ankaiser when he was a hotheaded punk training to be a boxer. After defeating him in battle, Rio's father offered him to join with the Hero Association. However, as of late, Shouichirou considers him to be getting more reckless, and even calls him an idiot for prematurely revealing Ratman's existence to the public by challenging him to a rematch. Andou Hironobu Andou is the newest employee of the Hero Association, in which Rio's father had elected to make weapons and equipment for his daughter after she received a Hero's License. Shouichirou also made Andou his daughter's tactical and technical advisor. Ratman Shouichirou has taken a very special interest in Ratman and the fact that he has the S Gene. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:Kizaki Family Category:The S Project